


Mother and Son

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Multiple Personalities, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Nibelheim, even Sephiroth had no control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2007

His head ached. The niggling sensation of discomfort had been there since they'd arrived at the town, but it had flared almost viciously on finding papers that clearly outlined everything abnormal about him. They came as no surprise, and he had honestly wondered how long it would be until Hojo had chosen to pull such a stunt on him.

Even aware of the possibility of a trap, or a mental game, he still read them, craving the knowledge of who he was on a technical level. What made him less human than others. As his eyes moved down the page, his head hurt more, and more, every word seeming to cause another tic in his mind as he stumbled over bizarre phrasing and scientific jargon.

When the words started to swim in front of his eyes, he closed them, dizzy, and he decided that was enough. Reading this was doing him ill, even if he didn't know how specifically it was occurring. Standing washed disorientation over him, and the papers fluttered to the floor as the hand holding them opened, moving to his eyes to press against them. 

This was not a normal reaction. This was not a normal reaction at all.

There was no one around to see him collapse, and he was no longer awake to hear the soft, pleased croon of a woman that finally got her way.

* * *

He drew in a sharp breath, aware only at first that he was on the ground, soft, smelling of dirt in a way that plainly spoke of being outside. 

"It would have been better for you to stay asleep." The words were a croon, amused and dark. Familiar in tone and infection in a way that was more than intimate. It was his own voice.

That drew him upright, the pain in his head gone, and a glance revealed unfamiliar surroundings. It was beautiful, without doubt, but he was certain this was nowhere he'd ever been. The look also revealed to him someone with his face and build, a man wearing clothes he himself no longer was. "What is this?"

"This?" The other opened his hand, sweeping the area around them in grand manner as a mocking smirk crossed his lips. "This is you." There was no opportunity to move further than the sitting position, though he tried, before the other was there, inches in front of his face as something alive and vine-like twined around him. "This is how things will be now."

Twisting his body didn't get him loose, and the chill of the smooth flexible things seeped too quickly through his skin. He took a deep breath and found himself hissing back at the mirror, eyes narrowed as he uselessly flexed his hands in the living bindings. "Explain."

"Mother wants you safe." Less of the dark humor accompanied those words, and a soft tenderness was in the touch as a gloved hand curved against his cheek. "So she will keep you here while I do the things that need to be done. When you see how this is for the best, you will be released."

Staying still, not pressing into the touch, but not really able to move away from it either, he growled. "What are you?"

"You." The other crouched, more of the dark sinuous things moving to touch him, but they didn't bind the other down as they did him. When the second gloved hand mirrored the first, he felt his body tense, though there wasn't even room to twitch away as the coils tightened on his body. "At least… they will think so."

The growl spiked in volume and he jerked against the bindings uselessly. "Do not."

A laugh was the only reply, and the other leaned in, brushing a kiss against his lips as silver hair not his own fell against his face. When he moved to bite, there was another, softer laugh, and a single whisper. "I will not kill your pets."

After that, he was alone with whatever held him, and no amount of fight seemed capable of getting him loose.

* * *

Things did not go quite as planned. The talk with Sephiroth had been… interesting. The feel of the mother so close entranced him and reeled him in after he did what she'd asked of him. He'd been so long away from the source, from her, that he was almost completely a separate being now, his host a base, but not truly him any more than the mother was him. 

He knew she could swallow him back up, as she could with all her children, but it didn't stop him from setting her free, or at least trying to.

There were complications. 

Still, he'd kept his word and hadn't killed them, even if he had felt Sephiroth trying to break loose and stop him the entire time. 

Poor little human.

This just wasn't a fight he was going to win.


End file.
